BONGO, THE WORLD'S GREATEST SKATEBOARDER!
by ShrekRulez
Summary: This is a story about Bongo to become the world's greatest skateboarder and stopping the evil hunter to bring him back to the Circus. This is the ultimate adventure you ever read before. Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

Bongo was the best Circus Bear around and he's feeling depressed about being a star so he run away from the Circus into the forest to never come back in the show business forever. When he made new animal friends to help and then, at first sight, he fell in love with Lulu Belle, the most beautiful bear in the woods. He met his match with the bad big bear who tries to steal her heart away from Bongo. Now, both Bongo and Lulu are in love forever, but the adventure has yet begun.

Starring Bongo and Lulu Belle in

BONGO, THE WORLD'S GREATEST SKATEBOARDER!

Part 1

Story by: shrekrulez

Based on the characters from Walt Disney's Classic: Fun and Fancy Free

DISCLAIMER: Bongo and Lulu Belle TM/© Disney

Rated T for mild language and some mild violence

As this story continues, Bongo and Lulu were snuggling together inside the oak tree watching the moonlight and the stars shining brightly as they look at their eyes. They kissing on the lips with hearts spinning around. They never been so cute couples in their own lives. Suddenly, deep into the forest, a hunter named Rancid Francis is helper to recapture the Circus Bear for show business deal. He won't fail to his bitter end.

"Hmm. Bear tracks. He must be here somewhere. Now, I must get that insufferable pig nut before my damn paycheck to zero," said Francis.

He keeps on searching into the deep forest to find that Circus Bear. He stopped for awhile and starts camping out for continuing the search. At dawn, Bongo wakes up and going to get some breakfast with nuts and berries and green pinecones. Lulu is waking up from her sleep and then, Bongo returns with her breakfast. She's very happy and giving him the ultimate kiss to Bongo and he starts spinning around with lots of hearts. He fell down and said,

"WOW! NOW THAT'S A GOOD KISS!"

"(munching) I'm glad you out of this show business. It doesn't fit you very much," said Lulu.

"Yeah. I just can't stand it. Being treated like a animal really stinks. Always washing me like a t-shirt and caging me in those boxcars. (Sighs) I feel really depressed," said Bongo.

"At least, you meet me, my handsome hero. (kiss on Bongo's cheek) You won't let anything happen to me," said Lulu.

Rancid Francis got his breakfast and continue searching for the Circus Bear when he found the small tracks from his unicycle. He's hot on a trail. He got his weapon to shoot him, but, not to kill the star only to injure him before escaping. Then, he found him in no time.

"There you are. You won't escape this time," said Francis when he's about to make a shot.

"Since we meet, my dear, wanna go somewhere around the forest? Just the two of us?," Bongo asks.

"I love to," said Lulu as she about to kiss, she saw the hunter with the rifle gun ready to hit her boyfriend. Now, she shouts...

"BONGO, WATCH OUT!"

(Gunshot)

Thankfully, Lulu saves his life from the nasty bullet and Bongo saw the hunter about to run faster to capture Bongo.

"UH-OH! COME ON, BABY! WE'RE OUT OF HERE!," said Bongo.

Both Bongo and Lulu ran together quickly away from the bad hunter and he continues shooting him to stop. The bullets missed by a mile and made holes on few trees. He made a lousy shooting to hunt a bear. Rancid is very mad for not getting his bear. A little later, the bears and the hunter were going to the small town called Hanford, Washington. The two love bears found the garbage can.

"In here quickly, darling," said Bongo.

Then, both of them are in the garbage can as the hunter stops and looking back and fourth.

"DAMN IT! That stupid bear. When I get my hands on that bear, he'll never makes another performance," said Rancid.

He ran off for awhile and then, the two love bears are out of the stinky garbage can, but, Lulu is feeling disgusted from the rancid smell.

"YUCK! THAT WAS DISGUSTING!," said Lulu.

"I know, darling, but, it's the only way. Glad that stupid hunter didn't find us there. (sniffs) Yeesh. We better find a place to clean up," said Bongo.

"There's what people called 'a shower.' That's where we're going," said Lulu.

"Brilliant suggestion," said Bongo.

As both love bears taking their showers, the crowded people saw the two bears and ran away screaming. The love bears saw the screaming people ran off and Bongo said to his new love.

"Why they were running? Did you see a real star bear taking a shower?"

"HA HA HA! That's a funny joke. I bet those people should listen to it because I did," said Lulu.

After they're done their shower, both of them walking together when the people were walking on the sidewalks this morning. Few people saw the bears walking together and he's waving hi to the people, but, they got scared.

"YEEK! A BEAR! RUN!," said the woman.

"SOMEBODY CALL THE S.P.C.A! HELP! THE BEARS ARE RUNNING LOSE!," said the guy with a red shirt.

"HELP, POLICE!," said the shouting woman.

The crowd ran off away from the love bears. They also ran off to and going behind the wastebasket. They pop out on top the wastebasket and saw no one coming back until the sheriff came and patrolling the streets and making sure nothing's happening. Bongo and Lulu saw the sheriff and duck again. Then, the sheriff passing away from them and going far away. Bongo said to Lulu.

"The coast is clear, darling."

"PHEW! I thought we were goners for sure," said Lulu, "this place is getting dangerous. Maybe we should leave."

"WAIT! LOOK! A CLOTHES SHOP! Maybe we can dress like them for our safety," said Bongo.

"I'm not so sure," said Lulu.

Then, Bongo went inside and got some clothes fit in his own size. He wears a blue pants, a white shirt and a grey hat. Plus he wears shades to make him look cool.

"What do you think, sweetheart?," Bongo asks, "pretty cool, huh?"

"I'll say. Give me a minute," said Lulu.

A minute later, Lulu is all set with her own disguise. She's wearing a hot pink shirt and a yellow wig so they'll never recognizing her anymore and she's wear a lipstick to make her sexy. Lulu asks Bongo a question.

"So what did you think about me now?"

"Hama..hama..hama..WOW! YOU'RE INCREDIBLE!," said Bongo.

"Thank you. So let's stroll," said Lulu as she got her right arm open and Bongo's holding her right arm. Then, both love bears were strolling around the streets. The people saw the lovers walking together and they sigh softly.

"Aww, aren't they a cute?," said a boy' girlfriend.

"Yes. They are. I wonder if they're from out of town or something," said a girl's boyfriend.

"Hey, man, what's your name?," the other boy asks.

"My name? Is, uhh...uhh...," said Bongo when he's trying to cover his real name and then he saw a candy wrapper and it said, "try Billy Candy is so Dandy." Bongo said as he thought it quick, "name's Billy, I'm from out of town and this Belle."

"Smart thinking, Billy. (giggles) Charming, I'm sure," said Belle.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Marv and this is Jessie," said Marv.

"Anyway, we're going to Hanford Skate Park, you guys wanna come?," Jessie asks.

"Sure," they said.

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!," said Jessie and Marv.

Now, Bongo and Lulu made new friends and off to Hanford Skate Park together. Meanwhile somewhere in Hantron, the Hunter stops for awhile and going to Tree South Pallor for a drink before continuing his search to find Bongo the Great.

"Uhh...man, am I so thirsty. Maybe I should go to that place and refreshing myself up. Before I continue my search," said Rancid Francis.

He steps inside and saw few guys and gals were drinking root bear and smoothies. Rancid approaching towards to the bar place and stopped and sits on the bar stool when the bartender came and asks.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yeah. Gimme a strawberry smoothie with a strawberry on top," said Rancid.

"Coming right up, sir," said the Bartender.. (He gives him a strawberry smoothie) "Oh, that was fast. Thanks. (Slurping his smoothie)," said Rancid.

"So, what business brings you here, sir?," the Bartender asks.

"To find the missing Circus bear. His name is Bongo. He's been missing for three days. I look everywhere to find him, by far, he's not around. He's like disappeared all of a sudden," said Rancid.

"So much for apprehending a circus bear, bub. Maybe he's much faster than your slow ass," said the first hunter.

"Who the hell are you?," Rancid asks.

"Name's Jackson Force. The 'World's Best Bounty Hunter' around. I can help you for bringing the animal back to the Circus. But, it'll cost you," said Jackson.

"Hmm. Okay, Jackson Force, I'll make you a deal. If we capture the missing bear, we'll split 50/50 when we get to the circus. How's that sound? Do we have a deal?," Rancid asks when he holds his right hand.

"You bet your slow ass, I will. YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL!," said Jackson when he shakes Rancid's right hand.

Meanwhile, they made it to Hanford Skate Park and every skateboarder around where making their moves to go up and down on the skating round. Billy (Bongo) and Belle (Lulu Belle) were very impressed from their movements in their own tactics. Now, Marv is gonna make his move.

"Watch me as I demonstrate," said Marv.

"Be careful, hun," said Jessie.

He goes in 45 m.p.h. and in incredible speed and making a hold the skateboard for 5 seconds and then, he gets on his skateboard and going around grinding around the metal pipes. Now, he went out of the pipes and made a hold tip and going to another direction. Then, he made it. They applaud loudly for Marv's spectacular performance in skateboarding.

"So, what did you think?," Marv asks.

"INCREDIBLE! ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE! Very nice moves you got, Marv. I wish I could make moves like that," said Billy (Bongo).

"Maybe you could, Billy. You're very good with wheels," said Belle.

"Excuse me. (Whispers) Are you nuts? I can't skate. Only I'm very good with my unicycle, not on a skateboard," said Bongo (Billy).

"Come on. Sometimes we have to do different things instead the same thing. Please, will you do it for me? (Kissing him on the lips)," Belle (Lulu Belle) asks.

"WOW! OKAY! I'LL DO IT! STEP ASIDE!," said Bongo as he gonna attempt to make his move on a skateboard. "May I borrow your skateboard?," Bongo (Billy) asks politely to Marv.

"Sure. Be my guess," said Marv.

"Thank you," said Bongo (Billy).

Then, Bongo (Billy) is gonna make the unthinkable he ever done in his life. He's on the skateboard and zooming faster and then, he slipped faster flying around and the skateboarders saw him flying badly. "OH, MY GOD! HE'S GONNA DIE!," few of the skateboarders feared. Marv is gonna rescue Billy if he'll make it in time.

"DON'T WORRY, I'LL SAVE YOU!," said Marv as he grab his skateboard and zooming faster. Then, in no time, he caught Billy safely and stopped closer to the Tree South Pallor. Then, the guys are out and saw what's happening.

"Are you guys okay?," said one of the guy costumers.

"Nothing much, but, my friend needs to practice about skateboarding," said Marv.

(Billy laughs nervously)

Suddenly, the hunter, Rancid Francis, came and saw what's going on with the commotion and then, he's approaching towards to the skaters and said to them,

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about us. We'll be okay. Let's go back to the skate park, Marv," said Bongo (Billy).

Until...

"Wait a second. Come here. Hmm. You're awfully familiar, skater. Ever been in this place before?," Rancid asks.

"Wait, who are you, sir?," Marv asks.

"Name's Rancid Francis, the world's best hunter extraordinare. I'm looking for this bear. (Picture of Bongo the Great) He's named is Bongo the Great, he's a circus bear. He's been missing in 5 days. Did you any information of where he is?," Rancid asks.

"Oh, no. It's him. He's gonna blow our cover. We're dead. I know it," said Bongo (Billy).

"Nope. Never. Didn't seen him in my life, sir," said Marv.

"(Phew!) That was a close one," said Bongo (Billy).

"Well, if you have any idea where he is, use this picture. And here's my card. There's a big reward whomever finding him," said Rancid.

"Thanks, I think," said Marv.

"Take care, kid," said Rancid as he ran off.

"Phew! I thought we sure if he ever finding us," said Belle (Lulu Belle).

"Come on, let's go home," said Marv.

Then, they're going to Marv's place few miles away from the skate park. Billy and Belle (a.k.a Bongo and Lulu Belle) have their own room closer towards to Marv's room. Both of them were very happy to have friends like Marv and Jessie.

"This is your room, guys. There's TV, refrigerator and a nice bed. Aren't you lovers?," Marv asks.

"Why, as the matter of fact, we are, Marv. (Holding Belle and kissing)," said Bongo (Billy).

"I better leave you two lovebirds alone. Have a good night, you two," said Marv.

Marv and Jessie are going inside in his room and watching TV about the skateboarding competitions while Billy and Belle going inside in their room. Bongo and Lulu Belle are taking their disguises off.

"Well, at least, we're safe from that stupid hunter before we're gonna get caught," said Bongo.

"What shall we do now?," Lulu asks.

"Hmm. We have to stay in this town until the hunter disappeared. Then, we'll breakout of here and never return this place again," said Bongo.

"What about Marv and Jessie? We have to tell the truth sooner or later," said Lulu.

"If we do that, I'll be back at the Circus tormenting forever. And you'll be the next bear skin rug," said Bongo.

"Good point, sweetheart. Let's stick with the plan, if you got a plan," said Lulu.

Then, Bongo opens the fridge and grabbing the few sandwiches and soda drinks and he's giving her a sandwich and a soda pop. Bongo turns on the TV with the remote and it's on ESPN about skateboarding competition while Bongo's trying to figure of a plan to be safe than sorry.

"There's got to be a way to be safe. I stink in skateboarding. If I try again, that hunter will notice me and my life's now," said Bongo.

Suddenly, a announcement just appearing about the skateboarding competition with the legend Tony Hawk and he's the judge for the competition as Franklin Harris said,

"Are you ready for the ultimate ride? Well, in the little town called Hanford, Washington, we will be live for the biggest competition EVER! Tony Hawk, World's Skateboarding Champion will be the Judge to find out who wins. The Grand Prize is..12,000,000! It'll be at Hanford Skate Park in one week."

(Turns off the TV)

"What do you know? A contest for that kind of money. Maybe if you win that contest, the hunter won't you anymore," said Lulu.

"Hmm. THAT'S IT! I'LL WIN THAT CONTEST AND THAT HUNTER WON'T HUNTING ME ANYMORE! I MEAN US! Great plan, my darling," said Bongo as he's kissing Lulu on her left cheek.

"And I thought you got a plan," said Lulu.

"Now, I have one week to win. Maybe my new friend can teach how. Nothing to it," said Bongo.

Bongo must win the contest in order to be safe from the bad hunter or he'll be at the circus tormenting forever and won't see Lulu Belle ever again. Marv is the only one who can do it for him. What will happen if he doesn't win the contest and the hunter got his bear? Find out next time in the stunning conclusion.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Bongo and Lulu were afraid of the evil hunter, Rancid Francis, and he's not stopping til he'll get Bongo back to the Circus. They ran into the little town called Hanford, Washington. Bongo and Belle got clever disguises to be safe around. They made new friends, Marv and Jessie, and Francis got a new partner to help him by capturing the bear for money. Speaking of which, there's a skateboarding competition coming in less than a week. Can Bongo wins the contest for the sake of him and his new love's life?

Starring Bongo and Lulu Belle in

BONGO, THE WORLD'S GREATEST SKATEBOARDER!

Part 2

Story by: shrekrulez

Based on the characters from Walt Disney's Classic: Fun and Fancy Free

DISCLAIMER: Bongo and Lulu Belle TM/© Disney also E.S.P.N are also owned by Disney as well.

Rated T for mild language and mild violence

The next day, Marv and Jessie are making breakfast for their new guests. They never have company for awhile until now. Billy (Bongo) and Belle (Lulu Belle) are going downstairs and starts sniffing the wonderful scent from breakfast.

"Good morning, love birds!," they said.

"MORNING, GUYS!," they replied.

"Enjoy your sleep?," Marv asks.

"It was delightful until breakfast shows up," said Billy (Bongo).

"Breakfast is almost ready. You two be seated while we finish it up," said Jessie.

Then, Billy (Bongo) is holding the chair as a gentleman and he said to her, "here's your seat, madam," and then, Belle (Lulu Belle) replies, "oh, such a gentlemen." She sits and so is Billy (Bongo) as well. Now, breakfast is ready and both Jessie and Marv are bringing it on the table. Marv said,

"Breakfast is ready. DIG IN!"

Billy and Belle are eating their breakfast faster like bears and then, both Marv and Jessie saw them in confusion while they're really suprized from their new friends. Both Billy and Belle stops eating and starts laughing nervously.

"Sorry. Force of habit," said Billy (Bongo).

"I bet. Hey, there's a skateboarding competition coming in a week. I was hoping...," said Marv.

"I was hoping if you could help me. I can't skateboarding very good," said Billy (Bongo).

"Yeah. That Tony Hawk is gonna be the judge. He's kinda cute," said Belle (Lulu Belle).

Billy (Bongo) saw her in a uncomforting moment from a different guy and Belle (Lulu Belle) laughs softly. Jessie said, "Yeah. My boyfriend is going in that competition. If he could help Billy, maybe, you could."

"No sweat. Meet me at the park at 2:00. I'll teach you everything about skateboarding," said Marv.

"Park. 2:00. Got it. I'll be there," said Billy (Bongo).

Meanwhile at the Eastside Hanford Hotel, Rancid and his new partner, Jackson, are forming a plan to capture the bear so they can get the reward. Jackson made a blueprint called, "the bear trap." Jackson said,

"AHA! I MADE A PLAN! IT'S A MASTERPIECE OF MY OWN! I CALLED IT 'A BEAR!'"

"Too late, man. They already made those and didn't work at all," said Rancid.

"This time, it's foolproof. We place a human food into the cage. Then, inside the cage, there's a cuffing connectors and it'll never break. What did you think?," Jackson said.

"Hmm. Maybe this contraption can solve our problems. Let's do it, partner," said Rancid.

Later in the afternoon at Hanford Skate Park, all the skaters are skateboarding around the rinks and doing amazing moves. Then, Billy (Bongo) came along with Belle (Lulu Belle) walking together while they're finding Marv for training Billy (Bongo) to become a great skateboarder like him and the others. They saw Marv waiting for Billy (Bongo) to be trained.

"OVER HERE!," Marv shouts as he waves.

"HEY, MARV!," they said.

"So are you ready for training?," Marv asks.

"I'm ready, my friend," said Billy (Bongo).

"Then, let the training begins. First, you must stand on your skateboard. Here," said Marv as he bringing Billy (Bongo) a skateboard from his right foot and then, Bongo stands on his skateboard until he slipped and fall down and his skateboard moving away from him. Belle laughs softly. Marv said to Billy (Bongo),

"Okay, Billy. Let's try again."

Now, he's trying to get on the skateboard and fell again, and again, and again until he done it for the first time. Belle cheers happily to see her boyfriend stands still on the skateboard. Marv also said, "now onward to Part 2 of our training. It's called grinding the rails. All you have to do is, roll and then, flipping on the pipes and start grinding. Keep your blance."

"Hmm. Piece of cake. Roll, flip and...(slipped on the rail and landed on the bottom of the skating ring) Didn't grind at all. Man, it's really hard," said Billy (Bongo).

"Like if the dudes will say to you, 'try it again, man,'" said Belle.

"Hmm. Perhaps I'll try again one last time," said Billy (Bongo).

Then, he did and he successfully making the grinding around the rails. Belle cheers and so is Marv as well. "EXCELLENT, MY MAIN MAN! OUTSTANDING! AND IT'S ONLY THE BEGINNING!," said Marv.

Marv teaching the basics about skateboarding about different moves like the criss cross, the uplift, the sleep on the skateboard, walking the dog, tipping, 50/50, and then, the most anticipating move of all time; the loopy-loop into air technique. Bongo makes the moves from Marv which specifically from his teachings and then, he made all the right moves and the last one. Later at sunset, the training is done.

"Great job, my friend. You mastering all the right moves. You can start practicing until the week's done. See you at my home," said Marv.

"I'm so proud of you, my sweet. (Kissing Bongo) You're the coolest," said Belle (Lulu Belle).

"Thanks, sweetie," said Billy (Bongo).

Meanwhile outside of Hanford Skate Park, Rancid and his new partner, Jackson, were walking to find the bears until they saw the paw prints which leads to the skate park.

"Hey, boss, look. Paw prints which leads to our bear," said Jackson.

"Interesting, Hopefully, your contraption doesn't backfire," said Rancid.

Suddenly, Billy and Belle a.k.a. Bongo and Lulu Belle, saw both hunters with the foolproof bear trap so they can get the bears. They have to do something and make it quick to stop the hunters. Billy (Bongo) and Belle (Lulu Belle) got a brilliant idea to make them look stupid. They approaching towards to them and one of them said,

"Say, that's a very interesting gadget, sir," that's Belle (Lulu Belle) talking.

"Thank you very much, ma'am. We were trying to capture the Circus bear for their safety," said Rancid.

"Hmm. I bet you should demonstrating that trap of yours. Just in case if it's effective," said Billy (Bongo) asks.

"Hey, it's the kid from yesterday," said Rancid, "sure. Why not? Jackson?"

"Got ya, boss. All we have to do is put this food right here. When the roma gets the bear's attention, BAM! We got him. I'll show you," said Jackson.

When Jackson insides the bear trap, it's automatically closed and it starts activating the shockwave sequence to shock the bear to death. "WHAT THE HELL!? GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP ME, PLEASE!," Jackson shouts for help.

"You dumbass. Okay, I'll help you," said Rancid while he's trying to disconnect the wiring before he'll get himself shocked. He's been electrocuted for awhile until Billy (Bongo) puts a skateboard underneath him and then, Rancid lets go of the trap and skates away closer to the ring and then, he got flipping around and landed on the ring. He gots a lump from his forehead. Then, suddenly, the bear trap shuts down and Jackson is leaving the trap with smoke. His hair is sticking out like a mohawk in a rock and roll band.

"Wow. Shocking, isn't it?," Belle (Lulu Belle) asks.

"Yeah. We probably get going. Have a nice evening. Come on, Belle," said Billy (Bongo).

"See ya later much," said Belle (Lulu Belle).

"HEY, KID! HERE'S YOUR SKATEBOARD!," said Rancid.

"THANKS! (Softly) Sucker," said Billy (Bongo).

"COOL! A MOHAWK! Did I look funny?," Jackson asks.

(POW!)

"MORON! I told you it won't worked," said Rancid.

Later at the hotel, Rancid is preparing to recapture the circus bear with his rope gun so that way, he'll never miss his target. (Cocks gun) Rancid is never been so humiliated in his career for hunting. Jackson took his shower until he shock many times. Rancid couldn't think about how he got on the skateboard in the first place until he starts remembering. He looks on the face of a kid. He recognizes the nose, the fur, the ears, and not to forget his bushy tail. Suddenly, he finally got snapped.

"AHH! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! I SHOULDN'T THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE!," said Rancid.

"Yeah. That electricity treatment is very shocking," said Jackson.

"NO, YOU IDIOT! DID YOU UNDERSTAND!? That's the bear we were looking for," said Rancid.

"Huh?," Jackson got confused.

"You know, the fur, the nose, and the bushy tail, too?," Rancid asks.

"I thought rabbits have those combined, man," said Jackson.

"(sighs) You never understand," said Rancid.

"(remembering what Rancid was talking about) (smack on his head) YOU'RE RIGHT! THAT'S THE BEAR WE WERE LOOKING FOR! He makes us fools. He'll pay for this," said Jackson.

"Screw with the Circus crap. Is time for our ultimate revenge. Are you with me?," Rancid asks.

"I'M WITH YOU 100 PERCENT! THAT BEAR IS GOOD AS DEAD AND HIS LOVE ONE, TOO!," said Jackson while he got his gun locked in.

"I heard the skateboarding competition is coming in a week. When it starts, we'll kill him and his love, permanently. HA HA HA HA!," said Rancid.

A week later, the camera crew and the construction crew were already there and getting ready for the big contest. J6, one of the X Games hosts is working for the big skating contest and then, the all time world's greatest champion of all skaters, Tony Hawk came to be his co-host and a judge as well. All the skaters were there also, Billy (Bongo) and his new friend, Marv. Both of them are very happy to be part of the contest.

"How much time do we have?," J6 asks the cameraman.

"About 30 seconds," said the cameraman.

"Good. I almost forgot to wear deodorant this morning," said J6.

"Hmm. At least, you can wear a car freshener before the competition starts. Hmm. Looks they're very confident. ARE YOU GUYS READY!?," said Tony Hawk.

"YEAH!," they shouted.

"EXCELLENT! Looks like they got their confidence for this competition," said Tony Hawk.

"10 seconds to air time. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! YOU BOTH ARE ON!," said the cameraman.

The camera starts rolling as Tony Hawk and J-6 are gonna greet the television viewers for the skateboarding competition.

"Welcome to the 10th Annual Skate-Off! We're live in the town of Hanford, Washington. I'm J-6 and right here is my co-host and judge of this competition," said J-6.

"WHAT'S UP!?," said Tony Hawk.

"NOW, ONWARD WITH THE CONTEST!," said J-6 while the crowd cheers loudly as the skaters waving hi in front of the audience and so is Billy (Bongo) and Marv, too. Marv's girlfriend, Jessie and Billy's girlfriend, Belle (Lulu Belle) were sighing to see to greatest skateboarders to competed. Unfortunately, so does the hunters themselves as they watch for the right moment to kill Bongo.

As the contest starts, all the skaters made their moves and trying to fight amongst themselves not for Billy (Bongo) and Marv. They treat each other with respect. They made different moves with 23 degree angle, skating around the pipes and back flips. The crowd cheers loudly as the hunters were moving closer towards to Belle (Lulu Belle) and Jessie. It doesn't look good for the guys' girlfriends.

"Let's give them a show that they'll never forget," said Jackson as he got his gun ready to fire when Rancid stops him by hold his gun down.

"Not yet. First, we must take their hearts from them and then, we'll strike," said Rancid.

"Sorry. Must be too much excitement," said Jackson.

Suddenly when Belle (Lulu Belle) cheers on with the guys, she saw two guys with guns and she's gonna interrupt Jessie's cheering.

"JESSIE! JESSIE!," said Belle (Lulu Belle).

"WHAT IS IT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?," Jessie asks.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but, there's two hunters with guns. They are gonna kill us. LOOK!," said Belle (Lulu Belle).

"DON'T GO ANYWHERE! WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU!," said Rancid.

"You got a bear close to you," said Jackson.

"WHAT!? No way. There's no bear around in this town," said Jessie.

"Come on to the hallways and we'll show you," said Rancid.

Now, both hunters took them to the hallways away from the crowd so they can revealed Belle's secret. Jessie and Belle (Lulu Belle) are standing as the two hunters explaining about the two bears in the town of Hanford.

"What the hell is going on here?," Jessie asks.

"Well, honey bunch, there's a bear in your mist. You don't need your clothes any longer," said Jackson as take the clothes away from Belle. Make it Lulu Belle, the real life bear. Jessie gasps really badly.

"OH, MY GOD! YOU A REAL BEAR! HELP! HEL..!," said Jessie when Rancid closing her mouth and said to her, "that won't be necessary, miss. We'll kill her for you. Shoot her."

"It'll be a pleasure, man," said Jackson as he points the gun at Lulu Belle.

(BANG! BANG! BANG!)

He shoots at her, but, she run off and the bullets missed her a inch and then, two hunters are after her to stop. Jessie starts crying for the moment. Meanwhile outside in the middle of the Skate-Off, most of the skaters got great scores up to 9 until Billy (Bongo) and Marv got a perfect 10 and now, most of the skaters are done with the contest so the finals are gonna start soon and then, the two skaters Billy (Bongo) and Marv are resting for awhile.

"THE FINALS WILL BE STARTING IN 20 MINUTES!," said J-6.

"You were outstanding, Billy," said Marv as gave him a high 5 and Billy gave him 5 back and said, "you were awesome as well, man. Maybe you could win the contest."

"No, you must win for your pride, Billy. Huh? What the hell?," Marv asks as he saw the real bear named Lulu Belle running away from the evil hunters and then, she's behind him. Billy (Bongo) saw them coming and both are them hiding. The two hunters stopped and saw the same kid.

"Hey, it's the kid again. Listen, kid, did you see a real female bear around?," Jackson asks.

"No. She could be over there. If you catch her," said Marv.

"THANKS! LET'S GO!," said Rancid as both evil hunters ran quickly to find the female bear. Then, both of disguise and undisguise bear are away from Marv.

"Just tell what the hell is going? What's that bear doing here?," Marv asks.

"(sighs) Guess I can't keep the secret anymore. Prepare to be bamboozled," said Billy or Bongo revealing himself in front of Marv.

"(GASPS!) I DON'T BELIEVE IT!," said Marv, "you are a bear, I can't believe it. Why? Why, a disguise?"

"For freedom. You see, I'm Bongo the Wonder Bear. I was the best bear in the circus, but, working in show business stink like a skunk," said Bongo.

"Why?," Marv asks.

"I feel really depressed. They treat me like a animal badly. I'm a runaway bear wondering off throughout the forest," said Bongo.

"Until he meet me and stop the overgrown bear before he's gone from the falls. Then, that evil hunter tries to shoot him for something...," said Lulu Belle.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH! I'M GONNA GET THE HUNTERS TO TAKE YOU BACK TO THE CIRCUS! AND YOU IN THE ZOO!," said Marv.

"He didn't believe us," said Lulu Belle.

"Humans never do. Come on, Belle. We're leaving," said Bongo.

"What about the contest?," Lulu Belle asks.

"Forget the contest. Let's get out of here," said Bongo.

Bongo and Lulu Belle left in a hurry as they enter to row 4 until Jessie came and saw Marv stands in sadness from his own grief. Jessie asks, "are you okay, sweetie?"

"No, I'm not. I feel terrible," said Marv.

"So am I. If Belle is telling the truth, those bad hunters want to kill them," said Jessie.

"Probably for money which they care about. Come on, we have to save them before they do," said Marv as both lovers ran together to find the two love bears before the nasty hunters got them. A little later, the two bears ran down the stairs when suddenly, the two hunters saw them on the run.

"THERE THEY ARE! AFTER THEM!," said Rancid.

Marv and Jessie when down the stairs while the crowd cheers to look for Bongo and Lulu Belle. They saw the two bears and the two hunters heading towards to them. Jessie said as she gasps,

"OH, MY GOD! THEY'RE GONNA KILL THEM! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?"

"Hmm. (Staring at someone's skateboard) I got a idea. In order to anticipate another opponent's move, strike first," said Marv as he skating down the ring. The crowd saw Marv going down with someone's skateboard. Marv made the moves and going faster closer towards to the hunters and smacking them with someone's skateboard. The two bears stopped in the middle of the skating ring and the crowd stops cheering as they saw the bears. One of them shouts, "AHH! IT'S THE BEARS AGAIN! SOMEONE STOP THEM, PLEASE!"

"I don't like those bears," said one of the skaters.

Marv skates and stopped in front of them and said, "HEY! YO! SHUT UP NOW! (Crowd stopped) Thank you. First of all, these bears aren't dangerous."

"Kid, those creatures are so destructive to this neighborhood. Why you should we care for them?," said the lady with a pink shirt.

"They are friends. When we saw them they aren't harm to us. That's Bongo from the Circus and that's Belle," said Marv until Lulu Belle interrupts.

"It's Lulu Belle," said Lulu Belle.

"Lulu Belle. And Lulu Belle is Bongo's first sweetheart. She's very lucky to be with a lover like me and Jess," said Marv when Jessie going downstairs away from the crowd and holding hands with Marv. The Hunters can't take it anymore so they'll make a brute force to kill the bear and Jessie high kick Jackson badly.

"He didn't realize I have black belts in 2 years," said Jessie, "go ahead, sweetie. (Kissing)"

"These two bears are in love. If we destroy their love, then, what's gonna happen to them? They'll won't be together again. Don't you see? Those guys are gonna kill their love, permanently. You want them to kill their love or what?," said Marv.

"Think about it, people," said Jessie.

Bongo and Lulu starts crying and so does Marv as he grab both bears and hugging them and the crowd starts crying and cheering. J-6 and Tony Hawk also cheering until Jackson got the rifle and about to start firing. Bongo and Lulu saw Jackson grabs the rifle and gonna kill them.

"MARV, WATCH OUT!," they shouted as the bullets when flying and he got shot on the ground. Bongo and Lulu Belle jumps off and Jessie grab her lover in tears. Bongo and Lulu approach to Marv and Bongo asks.

"Marv, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Beats the hell out of gym class for lifting weights. (Groaning in pain)," said Marv.

"Jessie take Marv away from here. Me and my love will take care of everything. GO, NOW!," said Bongo.

Jessie agrees as she taken Marv away from the skating ring. The crowd gasps and leaving the ring before anyone else getting hurt from the crazy hunters and so does J-6 and Tony Hawk, too. Jackson and Rancid are surrounding the two love bears for capture or death. "There's no way out. It's just the 4 of us," said Rancid.

"You were right for one thing, hunter," said Bongo.

"What's that?," Rancid asks.

"You capture us. But, you won't win," said Bongo as kick Rancid's face and Jackson starts firing at Bongo, but, Lulu Belle fights back by punches and kicks. Jackson got his face gushed with blood and then, Bongo starts skating around and Rancid starts shooting. The bullets filled the seats with holes like swiss cheeses. Then, Bongo skating around the ring and he strikes Rancid on his face. Rancid's nose got broken by metal between the 2 wheels. "DAMN YOU, BEAR! AHH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Rancid hold his gun and about to shoot Bongo on the back until it starts clicking noise which he realize he ran out of bullets. Rancid got frustrated so he's charging with his empty gun to smash Bongo on the head, but, Lulu got a broken wood piece and threw into Rancid's back. It spikes his back as he screaming in agony.

"GOT WOOD!? NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF LOVE! Now, it's your turn to finish the job, sweetheart," said Lulu Belle.

"THANKS, SWEETIE! TIME FOR MY LAST PERFORMANCE!," said Bongo as he making one final move and it's the loopy loop down on the rock formation technique. He did and Rancid got hurt badly as he collapsed on the floor and Jackson got punched big time. He's unconscious for the moment and Bongo skates down and stopped closer to Lulu and both of them kissing when the cops and troopers got their guns and one of them shouts at the bears.

"FREEZE! Not you bears only them."

"Phew!," they relief.

"Congratulations, Bongo, for a job well done," said the Ringmaster named Reggie Bogart.

"Oh, no. It's the Ringmaster, Reggie Bogart. What are you doing here? I runaway from the Circus because...," said Bongo when the Ringmaster interrupts.

"I understand your explanation. And I'm so sorry about mistreating you. That's why I'm making my new policy for mistreating animals. In recognition for your heroism, (ripping the contract) I'M SENDING YOU FREE! You can do whatever as you pleased," said the Ringmaster.

Thanks to wonderful good news Lulu Belle hold Bongo and starts kissing and both kissing together. The officers and the troopers take Rancid and Jackson into the Paddy Wagon. Later at the South Hanford Hospital, the Doctor came as he announces them the results from Marv's condition.

"So far, his bone structure isn't damage and it survived the bullet wound. So he can get up at anytime."

"Thank you, sir," said Bongo.

Then, they all enter Marv's room and Marv said to them, "hey, guys, glad you guys came."

"We don't want anything happen to you, sweetie," said Jessie while she's kissing him on the lips.

"Absolutely, Marv. Especially you give out a magnificent speech to help us. You should be a writer someday," said Lulu.

"Listen, I'm so sorry to you both for what I said. Can you ever forgive me?," Marv asks.

"Of course, we will. If you can have something to eat for all of us. Then, we'll call it even," said Bongo as they all hugging together. "I love you guys very much," said Marv. "We love you, too," said Bongo and Lulu Belle. While they're out of the Hospital, the crowd saw them and cheering loudly. J-6 and Tony Hawk came with a trophy filled with 12 million dollars inside.

"What's all this?," Marv and Bongo asks.

"You both won the Skate-Off competition. CONGRATULATIONS!," said J-6.

"For love, encouragement, friendship and passion, you guys deserve it. We so proud of you both. LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE NEW CHAMPIONS!," said Tony Hawk as the crowd cheers loudly. They never so proud as Lulu Belle starts kissing Bongo on the lips and so does Marv and Jessie, too. Everything is under control from now on. As for the two hunters, their hunting licenses got expired and both of them were sentencing in prison for 20 years. They won't be doing hunting anymore. They moved to South Carolina and having a house for the bears and their friends. A little later, they have a tour for charity and Bongo has never been with more fans around before. Then, they're at Walt Disney World closer towards to Cinderella's Castle and Bongo along with Marv skating around the skating ramp.

They're done and the crowd also with Mickey and his friends cheering around. The Ringmaster is never been so happy to help with Bongo and his friends. Now, all of them are gonna have a picture moment with Bongo and Marv, THE WORLD'S GREATEST SKATERS AROUND! And they lived happily ever after.

THE END!

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
